


Nothing in Between

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Sam rolls onto his side, grunts, and starts snoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing in Between

**Author's Note:**

> _i'm your hell, i'm your dream_  
>  _i'm nothing in between_  
>  _you know you wouldn't want it any other way_  
>  {meredith brooks // bitch}  
> 
> 
> Coda to "What Is and What Never Should Be".

Dean stares at the ceiling and his leg twitches again. He's got that post-hunt urge to drive, but really, he's in no condition, physically or legally, to get behind the wheel, so he just lays there and listens to the quiet night-noises humming around him. And then Sam rolls onto his side, grunts, and starts snoring.

"Sam," Dean says, "you're snoring."

Another rasping honk. God, Sammy is loud.

" _Sam._ You're _snoring_."

"Ngh," Sam groans, flops over onto his stomach, and is quiet.

Dean smiles into the dark, _Glad to have you back, Sammy._

Sam doesn't see it, but that's okay.


End file.
